Fairy Tail : Next Generation
by emcdaid337
Summary: I haven't finished the whole of Fairy Tail yet, only around 200 episodes in. I won't be using information from further on, only things I have learned from the ones I've watched.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one / a mission**  
 **  
**

Tetsu Redfox_

I groan as the train comes to another stop, meaning that I'm going to have to wait longer to get home. Great. Now, you're probably thinking that I want to get home to see my family and all that, but you're wrong. Well, a little wrong anyways. I don't  
want to see my family and all, but I want to get off of this train as fast as I can due to the stupid motion sickness I get from being a dragon slayer. It's cool and all, but there are some things that just take the complete piss with side affects.

Anyways, I'm Tetsu Redfox, the forts and only son of the Redfox's. I'm an Iron Dragon skater and am now currently coming home from a mission I had to do myself because everyone else I usually go with is either really busy or have decided to ditch me to  
do something else. Fun.

"Hey boy, you're going to have to get off whilst you wait! This train needs cleaning you know!" I hear the elderly man shoutfrom the front of the cart. Trust the old man to be so grouchy, isn't stuff like this meant to be a starting job anyways,  
not a full time career.

"Sure thing" I mutter to him, even though u know he won't be able to hear me anyways. I lift myself up from the floor where I've been dying for the past 2 hours, and grab my bag before heading out.

I currently in a small stop 1 hour away from Magnolia; where I live. It's a nice village, though I don't seem to recall the name. Oh well, it's not like I'm staying for long. I look up at the board to see that the train with leave in about 20 minutes,  
which gives me a good time to try and get a hold of the tabs that stop me from being sick so much on a train. They're kinda like the spell auntie Wendy does in Natsu and Dad when they get sick.

I look over at some of the shops near here to see one that lookspromising. After all, it has got a nice collection of those tabs sitting in the front window so I guess thisshop will do. Walking over, I rakeinto my pockets to see if I've  
got some money change. 20 jewels. Lets just ope that that's enough for these.

Walking into the shop I take a scan of my surly songs. A nice little shop all in all, bright colours like red and blue all over the place, a stack of stuff pushed up against the wall and a till sat a few metres away, the rest of it is probably for the  
customers.

"I'll take some of these" I say as nice as I can to the women sat at the other side of the bar. I've already grabbed a box when I walked in, so all I have to do now is pay for it.

She looks at the box, blows a small bubble with her pink chewing gum and looks at me. "30 Jewels".

You have got to be kidding!

I let out a sheepish smile and place the 20 on the side, thinking that she won't notice. But, she does. I guess that her appearance really is a thro off as to how brainy this girl is. The purple and black hair, leather and all. She looks like mom used  
to say dad did; besides thehair of course.

"Can you just give me gb for 20? Please?"

She shakes her head. "Sorry, but if I do the boss with have a field day. No money, can't give them to ya".

I groan and run a hand through my blue hair. Yes, blue. I bet you thought I had black like my dad, but I have the light blue hair like mom. But, sadly thestyle fro dad meaning it's spiking all over the place. It's not long though, only shoulder  
length.

I get ready to put the box back when a 10 note is placed on top of the 20. "It's okay, here, I'll pay the 10".

I turn around to see a girl smiling at the women in front. She has brown hair cascadingall the way down her back, up to her knees, it's all curly as well which makes it look nicer. She had deep brown eyes and a small figure. Only about up to the  
space between my elbow andshoulder, she gives me a smile.

I shake my head and take the 10 from the pile, ready to give it back to her. "I couldn't, I'll be fine".

She lets out a small giggle, "judgingfrom you nearly picking your guts out the way hers, I beg to differ".

Giving her a grin, I nod and hand the women the 30jewels in exchange for the tabs. She takes the money and then looks over at the girl who's got some crisp (chips for Americans) tucked under her arm. I didn't even notice. She pays for them and we  
both walk out the shop together.

"Thanks" I say turning to her.

She shakes her head, "no big deal. Plus, I thought I could accompanyyou the rest of the way, you're heading to Magnolia as well right?"

A sharp nod in return, we go over to the train station and get ready to get on since the times nearly up. Only then to I realise I don't even know her name. I go to ask her for it when she speaks up, almost like she'd read my mind.

"I'm Aki Maskudiado by the way, but you can just call me Aki. You?"

"Tetsu Redfox, but Tetsu's just fine" I tell her whilst sticking a tab to my arm. Hopefully this thing works fast. "So what takes you to Magnolia?"

She sighs. "I'm trying to join a guild, Fairy Tail. But, I doubt I'll get in" she states sadly.

Wait, doesn't she know I'm from FairyTail? I mean, it's not like I'm really famous or anything but I have seen myself in a few magazines here and there what girls read at home. Maybe she doesn't read those kinda things, but she should have at least heard  
of me.

"I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard you know" I tell her.

She gives me a nod. "I know, I know who you are as well. But, I'm kinda normal and don't got screaming at someone if they're famous. I mean, I don't get why other girls do. Guess I was just trying to be polite".

I grin at her words, even though she doesn't see me. Huh, I guess it is nice when I'm not being screamed at by some girls when they recognise me. Most are all 'OH MY GOD YOU'RE TETSU REDFOX!' But, Yuki actually got me to tell her instead of exaggeratingit  
all.

"All aboard!" Someone hollersfrom a train window. I sigh, thinking of the 1 hours a head. Aki seems to voice this and roles her eyes, a smile on her lips. She nudges my arm and looks up at me.

"I'll keep you company, but if you like I'm out" joking me starts to walk towards the train doors. I smile and shake my head, she's something all right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two / regular day in the guild**

Kaen Dragneel_

Where is that son of a bastard?! He said that he'd fight me today but he's gone, probably cause he's too scared to fight the son of the great Salamander! Yeah, that'll be it. Dad always said that Full buster was a scary cat, guess he was right.

"Well this was a bust" Mirai says from behind me. I nod, pushing the bandfurther up my head to keep my hair into place, before facing the blue exceed.

"Yeah, but it's his loss. He's lost by forfeit, so I win!" I shoutwith glee.

Marai sighs. "It's not really a win if you didn't fight" muttering under his breath he flies to sit on top of my head.

"Don't ruin my fun, the stupid Ice Block lost and that's that. Wanna eat?" I change the subject quickly, I'm hungry and I haven't eaten since breakfast. So about 1 hour ago.

Mirai flies off of my head and wraps his tail around my ham, pulling me along with him as he glides. "Come on Kaen! Lest go eat!" I laugh and run along with him, all the wayback home.

I'm Kaen Dragneel by the way, son of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel/Heartfillia. I wouldn't say I'm the best behaved child in the guild, since I have a tendency of blowing things up like my dad does; much to my mom's disappointment. But, I'd rather be like dad  
than mom, she's to strict. Anyways, I'll leave it there, I need food!

Me and Mirai slam open the door to the guild and go straight over to Karin who works behind the bar. She always makes the best fire wings, said she gets the recipe from her mom, but I don't care, all I care about it that it's yummy and I want some now!

"Hey Karin!" Mirai shouts at her, making the white haired girl look up. She noticed who it is and gives us a smile and a wave.

"Hey guys, what can I do for ya?" She asks whilst cleaning the bar. I give her a cheeky grin and take a seat, not noticing the chair that's flying towards me. I wince as it hits the back of my head, making me crash into the bar. I turn and glare at the  
smirking boy behind me.

"What the hellwas that for?!" I scream at Block for Brains. He grins and points towards me. 

"You lost" he states.

I blink. Once. Twice. What's he talking about? I don't get it, I've lost what? I don't think I've lost anything lately. "What?"

Yuki groans and roles his eyes at me, clearly frustrated but I don't care. "The bet dumb ass, you didn't come so I win".

Oh, Thad what he's talking about. Wait, I did win! He was the one that didn't come so now he's the loser not me! I won fair and square. I bet he's stupid cause all he's got is a block of ice stick between his ears and not a brain like me! Never mind,  
not everyone can be as clever as the great Kaen!

"No, I won! You lost because you didn't show up!" I shout towards him. I quickly walk over and glare at him as we stand face to face, o hear some people start to talk but I don't listen.

"No, I win. We agreed on 12 and you didn't show!"

"We said 11!"

"Are you thick or something Flame Face?! We said 12!"

"11!"

"12!"

Now bith of our foreheads are you king since we've leaned in so far. How agitating am this son of a birch get?! Seriously, he's blaming all of this on a technicality and not that he got it wrong?! I'd win anyways. You know what, we might as well do it  
here so I can show him I'm better.

"Since you're so botherd, we'll do it here" Yuki says as he takes a step back, ready to fire something made of water or ice at me.

I huff, mad that he'd said it first and not me, that makes me look stupid! But, it's a fight he wants, a fight he'll get. "Find" I grin. "But don't go crying when you lose!"

"Oh don't worry, I don't shed tears over trash like you!"

And that's how it all started. The stupid cunt throws a 'Ice Make: bullets!' At me and I use a 'Fire Dragon Rwar' straight after. Since fire can melt ice, I've clearly Magyars to get it did those stupid ice things. What does he think I am? Stupid?

"Ice make: -"

Fire Dragon -"

"What's going on here?" I freeze. Oh no, I know that voice, it's... its... Me and Yuki both look over to see the red haired women stood in the middle of the door way, her eyes staring at me and Ice Block about to fight it out. Great, she's back.

"Erza! Welcome back!"

Yep, you guessed it: Erza 'Tatiana' Scarlet. One of the greatest and strongest wizards ever to be at FairyTail, and also still in full swing on fighting against crime and other guilds. Even though shes in her late 30's now, she's still going at it!

"Good to be back" she says to the rest of the guild before glaring at us again. "But I'll ask again, and you better give me the right answer, what's going on?"

Me and Yuki simultaneously run over to each other and wrap an arm around each other shoulder. I give Erza my best grin I could muster with Yuki doing the same, I hope she doesn't notice.

Me - "nothing's going on!"

Yuki - "yep, nothing!"

Me - "nothing!

Yuki - "we're best friends right Kaen?!"

Me - "the best!"

We both stare a Erza waiting for her reply. Thankfully, she leaves it at that and allows us to live for another. People say that both our dads used to act like this when she would warm them, and I can see that happening. Erza is scary.

People say she's changed a lot over the past few years though, mainly in appearance. She now has short red hair going to her neck, right at the top so she never has to tie it up. She's also gotten a bit fatter over the years, but don't tell her I told  
you. It's probably from having a kid. She's also gotten stronger in magic, so that's a bust. Wong be beating her anytime soon.

I realise that me and Yuki are still grasping onto each other for dear life and pull back, glaring at him. He glares back at me but neither of us say anything, I walk back over to Karin and sigh. I hear her giggle making me look up.

"You guys are funny when you're scared Kean" she tells me. I laugh a little and role my eyes. 

"Thanks Karin, bit could I have my favourite please, extra hot?"

She smiles and nods "coming right up".


End file.
